


(Fanart) Pre-Reform Vulcan Summer Nights

by Mylochka



Series: Pre-Reform Vulcan Fanart [12]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Pre-Reform Vulcan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 07:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20111323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylochka/pseuds/Mylochka
Summary: Pre-Reform Spock and marooned Kirk contemplate Vulcan’s night sky.





	(Fanart) Pre-Reform Vulcan Summer Nights

  
  



End file.
